


Anger is a Gift

by abbysojee



Series: Golden Sand [1]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers, The Spies are Foreverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbysojee/pseuds/abbysojee
Summary: Insects hum louder than they ever did in Chicago, and Curt knows that, if he opens his eyes, the fireflies will be indistinguishable from the stars. He feels calmer than he has in a long time, underneath the stars, the fireflies, the night sky. Funny, since his nose has just stopped bleeding, the blood crusting and making his nose itch.----A glimpse into the early life of Agent Curt Mega.





	Anger is a Gift

_St. Louis, Missouri, USA, 1946_

June comes to St. Louis like a long awaited friend. With it also comes the promise of summer, which is as much as relief to Mrs. Mega as it is to Curt; she wants him out of school just as badly as he does. He can hear them, his mother Coach Dearborn and Principal Clarence, in the house. The doors have been propped open to let the dusk air in and the clinks of lemonade glasses out. Curt can’t quite make out what they’re saying - is that a “please,” a “he didn’t mean it,” a “Mrs. Mega?” He hates listening to his mother beg, shuts his eyes, breathes deeply like his mother tells him to do when he’s stressed. He focuses on the now.

The air is turning colder as the sun sinks below the tree line. Night settles over him like a blanket. Insects hum louder than they ever did in Chicago, and Curt knows that, if he opens his eyes, the fireflies will be indistinguishable from the stars. He feels calmer than he has in a long time, underneath the stars, the fireflies, the night sky. Funny, since his nose has just stopped bleeding, the blood crusting and making his nose itch. Even funnier, since his mom is in the living room serving her guests lemonade in an attempt to ease their anger.

_Their_ anger. As if they have more of an excuse to be angry than Curt. Had Coach Dearborn’s father left him for his young French girl in war-torn Europe? Had his mother wilted when she’d learned she’d been divorced, her husband remarried and living it up in Toulouse? _She didn’t even known what Toulouse was_ , Curt thought bitterly, wishing desperately for a moment that it was just hell with a pretty name. No, only then could Coach lecture Curt about controlling his - fucking - emotions.

And one couldn’t forget about Principal Clarence. Had _his_ mother been insulted in front of him? If not, Curt was ready to show him how that felt. His blood began to boil, warming him from the inside out. It had been Jimmy who’d started it - “Curt’s mom is loose she’s losing it I mean come on have you seen her” - and Curt had never liked him in the first place. He had never thought about Jimmy how much Jimmy looked like Clark Kent how good a pitcher he was; in Curt’s mind, Jimmy was the type of friend who’d stab your mother in the back instead of you.

Yeah. That’s what he’d felt all along.

And the other boys had started snickering and looking at Curt - “hey man what’s your problem” - as if they expected him to join right in. And Curt - fucking - pummeled him. But Jimmy gave as good as he got, and he also had friends, something Curt does not have (and, when news gets out, probably never will; you don’t mess with all-star Jimmy Davis).

Coach Dearborn was also Jimmy’s friend and had pulled them apart. Curt had a bloody nose and a smug grin Dearborn never liked in the first place, while Jimmy had a black eye and a pair of black thick-framed - _broken_ \- glasses. Dearborn had marched Curt into Principal Clarence’s office - “Curt, this is your third infraction; I’m going to have to talk to your mother” - and, since practice ended at six and Mrs. Mega worked until seven-thirty, she left early to meet them at the house. Thus, Curt is in the field and Principle Clarence Coach Dearborn and Mrs. Mega are discussing what to do now.

Curt isn’t looking forward to the lecture his mother’s disappointed looks the possible detainment of comic books and/or banishment from baseball, but, if the look on Jimmy Davis’s face is anything to go by, he’s done insulting Curt’s mom. Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> I like playing with style, so if you noticed the lack of commas, that was intentional. Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
